lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Ininjago/L16 - iNinjago Announcments (Part 1)
Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the L16 expo! Today, we will be talking about iNinjago: The Movie, as well as the series, and other projects. First, we'll be talking about LEGO Multiverse. As Trailblazer101 (the person who is Trailblazer in the movie) announced, iNinjago: The Movie is coming to LEGO Multiverse. Me and him will talk about it and announce the packs. The presentation will begain shortly. Now, let's see... Trailblazer! Trailblazer101: Heeeeere's Trailblazer! iNinjago: So Trailblazer, can you tell us some about LEGO Multiverse? Trailblazer101: Well the packs for iNinjago: The Movie will include a Story Pack including the characters of iNinjago, SkylanderLord and Miles whom all have their own vehicles/gadgets and of course the Internet Gateway Build as well as having various Fun Packs with other characters. Trailblazer, GameTime, AnthonyM and Red Shogun will have playable in-game forms for the franchise via using their already available figs from the packs for their cores bonding franchises. The Story Pack will allow you to play the whole film, which I assure will be amazing! iNinjago: Not only that but the red brick - iNINJAGOOOO! - will allow you to play as all those characters. Trailblazer101: Yup. And how many levels do you think the Story Pack will have? iNinjago: At least the normal six. More if needed. Trailblazer101: I figured that. iNinjago: Of course you did. Now lets talk about the Battle Arenas and Racetracks. Also, you can reply in the real blog post. (Where all this is being written). Trailblazer101: Well I don't know much about what they could be so why don't you say them. Also, the Race Tracks are just the Battle Arenas, but set up with race tracks which you use a vehicle to ride in rather than fighting others. Of course, in Race Tracks, you race! iNinjago: Sigh. Here's the Battle Arenas and Racetracks. *Story Pack: Wikia Monastary *TBA Villain Fun Pack: TBA... untill later. *Peace Fun Pack: LEGO Dimensions Custom Community *Trigger Fun Pack: Venturian Battle Headquarters Wiki *Pixel Fun Pack: Discord *Kiddiecraft Fun Pack: Brickipedia More characters coming soon as the weeks go by. Trailblazer101: Sweet! iNInjago: Indeed! The adventure world includes Brickipedia, Discord, iNinjago's Real Life House, LMMCU, and MORE! The full list will come soon! iNinjago: Here is the full list: *Wikia **Community Central **Brickipedia **LEGO Dimensions Wiki **LEGO Dimensions Custom Community **LEGO Dimensions Fanon Wiki **LMMCU Wiki **Minecraft Wiki **Minecraft: Story Mode Wiki **Ninjago Wiki **The LEGO Ninjago Wiki **Ideas Wiki **Custom Bionicle Wiki **Five Nights at Freddy's Wiki **The Bionicle Wiki **Adventure Time Wiki **Regular Show Wiki **LEGO Message Boards Wiki **Skylanders Wiki **Bandipedia **Custom Ninjago Wiki **Harry Potter Wiki **Venturian Battle Headquarters Wiki **Sketchian Multiverse Wiki *Discord *YouTube *LEGO Gallery *Remains of LEGO Message Boards *Facebook *Twitter *DeviantArt Also, keep an eye out for iNinjago's real life house! iNinjago: Here is a LEGO Multiverse Trailer for iNinjago: The Movie including all characters. Rated E10+ iNinjago is shown fighting Blox Henchmen Lloyd is shown riding in the Green Ninja Mech Dragon in the Venturian Battle Headqurters Wiki. TBA (Will be filled in later) is shown attacking iNinjago, Peace, GameTime (iNinjago: The Movie), AnthonyM (iNinjago: The Movie), and Trail (TUAOTAM) "iNinjago: The Movie in LEGO Multiverse" "The iNinjago: The Movie Story Pack" iNinjago is shown fighting Lord Garmadon in the Discord Battle Arena along with King Phantom, and Kid Color. Trigger (The LEGO Blazer Movie) is shown in Morphmobile in the Green Ninja's Master Suite Racetrack. iNinjago is shown fighting Norphers alongside iNinja. "The (Instert villain name when we do the skit) Fun Pack" iNinjago (The GameTime Movie) and Kiddiecraft are shown in SkylanderLord's Skylanders Wiki Hideout in one of the story pack levels. TBA Villain is shown in the Blox Destroyer fighting in King Phantom boss fight. "And more" GameTime and Vesp Light are shown in New Pearl City. Trail 101 is shown in Spike Mech in the Marvel adventure world. Darth Vader is shown fighting The Hacker. "Plus, new new looks for Trailblazer, GameTime, Red Shogun, and AnthonyM." Trailblazer is shown fighting Dementors. GameTime is shown on the Spider Cycle. Red Shogun is shown in the Power Rangers adventure world. AnthonyM is shown travaling in the Quantum River. "And epik Battle Arenas and Racetracks!" iNinjago is shown racing against Trail 101. Finn is shown fighting with iNinjago in the Wikia Monastary Battle Arena. All iNinjago: The Movie characters are shown running. TBA Villain and his army. Both are shown on fighting. The LEGO Multiverse logo is shown. "iNinjago: The Movie packs coming on December 15. And get the other four story packs to complete the team." iNinjago: Before we leave, the story pack keystone will be... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... The Reality Keystone! With this keystone, you will have the power to do basically anything. Trailblazer101: Luv the trailer! But just one question, what franchise is The Hacker from? iNinjago: The Hacker is from The GameTime Movie. Trailblazer101: Oh OK. iNinjago: More packs will be reviled soon as more characters are added. All the packs will come out on August 15, so mark your calenders! Beleve me, it's going to be epik. iNinjago: Before we announce the spin off TV show, I would like to announce that... ... .... ... ... ... ... ... ... I think your getting bored of this by now. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... There will be a sequel to iNinjago: The Movie coming in 2019. I don't want to announce much but I will say this: Most characters in the movie will have a HUGE role in the sequel. So far here are most of the major characters: Trailblazer, Miles, Pixel, GameTime, and Kiddiecraft. Anyway, here is Miles, Sky, and Pixel! Category:Blog posts